Family First
by voraciousfanficappetite
Summary: Tired of being manipulated and used, Harry decides to stand for himself... Finding a lost sister along the way. rated for safety.. my first fan fic! BAD DUMBLE  Mention of abuse, some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

All right peoples, hands and feet inside the cart, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!

This is my first fan-fiction, so please feel free to point out any constructive advice along the way!

i sadly do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight, sadly they belong to JK Rowling and S Meyers..

that much is obvious, Rosalie didn't turn Bella into Chum, and Snape isn't alive and tied up in my room...

so yeah, i own nothing but a weird sense of humor, now that is out of the way, so lets get down to the show!

Harry James Potter sat huddled on his cot. In his hand was his parents wedding picture. He traced one shaking finger across the smiling faces looking up at him and waving, before continuing their celebration. His tear filled eyes were drawn the Best Man in the picture. He had often wished that he had seen the man look as happy in real life, as he did in the picture. His last breath was smile that turned to shock as He fell back through the stone arch. "Well i got my wish, didn't I Siri? Finally got to see you smile? How many times have you told me to NEVER let my guard down in a duel? Why did you LEAVE ME!" Harry throw himself down on his threadbare blankets and sobbed.

He didn't know how long he lay there, just that he cried untill there was nothing left to cry. As he sat up and took a deep shuddering breath, he noticed a very official looking owl on his desk. Walking over to it, Harry stroked the unfamiliar owls soft breast feathers and softly crooned to the beautiful bird. " My uncle doesn't like animals, thank you for the letter, but you had better leave before he hurts you. I have a few crusts from my toast this morning if your hungry?" The owl hooted mournfully before nipping the boys ear, and taking flight out the window. Harry looked out the letter in his hands, noticing that there was an official wax seal from Gringotts on it. "what does the bank need me for?" he wondered to himself as he opened it.

_Dear Harry J. Potter,_

_We, the goblins of Gringotts, have sent several reqeusts for a meeting to you at school, but all were returned unopened. It is imparriative that we see you before the reading of Sirius Orion Black's Last will and testament. As you know, the reading is scheduled for 11 A.M. on June the 6th. (oh cr_ap, thats today! thought Harry, as it's past midnight.) _By tapping your wand three times against your name in this letters salutation, this letter will act as a portkey, and will take you directly to Gringotts. We would recomend bringing your belonings with you, as it is quite possiable you will never need to return to your muggle relatives home again._

_May your vaults overflow with gold,_

_Griphook_

_Head Goblin Teller_

_Gringotts Bank_

"Will, what will?" thought Harry as he hurridly throw his belongings into his trunk before he realized that he had done it completely with wandless magic. Harry cringed and looked around. When he realized there wasn't a ministry owl coming to expell him from school, or worse deliver a court summons, he figured that underage magic must be tracked by the wand, the ministry must asumme that a child would be incapable or wandless magic. Hmmm, life just got that much simpler. With his trunk and broom shrunken, and placed in his pockets, Harry took one last look around. Hedwig was at the Burrow, for her own saftety. Harry was sure his cousin or uncle would hurt her if he had brought her back with him for the summer and at least he knew he would have a better chance being ignored without his snowy owl hooting. He took his wand in hand, and carefully tapped his name three times. As he felt the familiar hook feeling behind his navel, he made a vow to himself. "I WILL find myself a forever family, who always love me, and never leave me."

_"I WILL find myself a forever family, who always love me, and never leave me."_

Somewhere in the wilds of Canada, just north of the Washington coast border, a stunningly beautiful girl stumbled, drawing the attention of her family. Confusion and fear showed on their faces. Alice never stumbled. Every step she took looked like a carefully choregraphed dance. She looked around at those beside her. Awe, happiness and hurt swirling around in her bright topaz eyes. "I have a brother, and he needs us. We must go to England immediatly."

So this is it for the first chapter, but what did you think? let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

i have had a couple of people saying they couldnt read chapter 2.. so trying to repost it.

Well. posting that first chapter felt so good that i felt the need to try to write a little more. :)

again, same thing goes.. bella's not shark bait, severus isn't down the hall... it aint mine!

8**********************************************************************************8

The Cullens all sat in the clearing, staring at their smallest member with shock CLEARLY written on the beautifully perfect faces.

The tall father figure was the first to speak. "Is he a vampire as well? How else has he lived this long?"

"No, he wasn't vampire. I could see bruising on his face, and a cut on his chin. Carlisle.. Esme.. He looked so young , and so heartbroken."

"How is this possiable?", thought the elegant blonde doctor aloud.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just saw him. He was holding a letter in his hand, and then he said he would find a family for himself. He's hurting and he needs me!" She moved to kneel beside her blonde mate, taking his face in her hands. "Do you remember when we met? I told you I KNEW I needed to be there at that time to meet you? No other place, no other time? It's the same, Jasper. I know that I need to be there. He needs me, he needs us!" If the terminally undead could cry, the tiny female would have been sobbing. Her mate was unprepared for the grief that rolled off his wife in waves.

"Now Darlin, when have I ever said no to you? I will get started on the paperwork, we all need new passports anways." With that, the former military man came gracefully to his feet. The problem with not ageing in a techno savy world was easily bypassed with the best forged ID that money could buy. With his wifes abilties to guess (ahem) stock market trends, that was saying alot. Jasper took Alice's hand and pulled her up to stand beside him. They looked around at the rest of their family who were sitting still as statues. The moonlight gleaming on their alabastor skin only enhanced the picture that the were marble sculptures.

Finally a bronze haired man shook himself and stood as well. "You know I saw what you saw. I don't understand it either, but i trust in your instincts, and Jaspers."

The remaining family began to stand as well. The thoughts bouncing through their minds made Edward hide a smile. "My family's thoughts are so predictable some times."

Esme didn't care how it was possiable, she was mentally going through all the British recipes she knew, and wondering what her new son to be's favorite foods were. Of course he would be one of her children. As soon as Alice said "brother" a part of her heart was claimed by a boy whose name they didn't even know.

Carlisle had zeroed in on the mention of bruises. Put together with the young mans apperant starvation of love and family (why else would make a child yearn so much for love and family?) and the "young" doctor was quick to connect the dots. "I hope I'm wrong" he thought.

The remaining couple had one thought blaring on repeat through their minds. "He needs us. A CHILD needs us." She may have looked as if she had just stepped from a fashion spread, and he could have been a fill in for Peter Pan's half giant cousin.. the poster child for the boy who never grew up.. but underneath the facade that most people saw (if they saw anything at all) were two of the largest hearts that that Edward had ever seen. Rosalie and Emmett would help.

"Well, it looks like we're heading to England" said Edward.

" We should finish hunting now, while Jasper runs to Seattle to pick up our passports.", Carlisle added.

Jasper pulled Alice to the side. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry Darlin, we WILL find him. I love you. " Alice closed her eyes for a moment, savoring her mates closeness. "Hurry" she said, " there was so much pain in his eyes." With one last look to Alice, Jasper spead away into the forest.

"We are coming Brother, once we are together again, NO one will pull us apart"

**********************************************************************************************************************************88

Harry looked up from the stone floor to see a familiar toothy grin.

"Hello Mr. Potter" said the fearsome looking creature.

"Griphook, I know i have asked you to use my name. It's just Harry." replied the boy on the floor.

"Well Harry, if you are done inspecting the banks flooring, perhaps we may move to a more comfortable meeting place?" quipped the goblin.

"Of course" the boy answered sheepishly.

"If you will follow me, you will be meeting with Lord Ragnook personally" said Griphook as he began to lead the way through dark curving hallways that seemed to carved out of the very stone foundations of the bank.

"As we were readying the paperwork for your god fathers will reading, we came across several questionable transactions. We would like to clear everything up before we begin deals with bequests in Lord Black's will. Also, we will need to locate your sister. It appears your parents will was never probated either." At this point, Griphook was forced to stop as he realized that his young companion was no longer beside him. He turned to see the young Mr. Potter standing stone still, with a slightly panicked, slightly confused expression on his face.

"You must have made a mistake, i am an only child."

"No Mr. Potter, Our records show that your twin sister, an Alice Lillian Potter was born exactly 5 minutes after you."

"Merlin" he managed to mutter, as the stone floor rushed up to meet his face, again.

8************************************************************************************8

AN...So.. how am i doing? dont worry.. dumbledouche bashing, ginger-vitus and weasle bashing as well! (merlin i love to hate ginny and ron! one is a gold digging, fortune hunting skank the other is a self important prick. )(omgoddess.. we should ship the two of them off to live with Eric Cartmen... he loves to mess with gingers!)


	3. Chapter 3

Well I wanted to say first off... THANK YOU EVERY PERSON WHO HAS ALERTED MY STORY! I woke up this morning to all the story alerts in my Inbox. I even had an alert from an author that i am a huge fan of!

8********************************************************************************************************************************8

Harry Potter streched with eyes still closed. "_we will need to locate your sister" _Wow, that was some dream he thought to himself. He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, before squinting around for his seemed he he had been asleep on a couch. "Huh, why would Petunia let me sleep on the couch?"he wondered. Then his mind kicked in and remembered where he was... and why.

"Oh Harry Potter Sirs be waking up!" Squeeked a familiar voice nearby. A small shadowy shape materialised to Harry's left, and suddenly his world came into focus as his glasses were slid onto his nose. Harry found himself staring at his smiling reflection in the great glassy orbs that took up the majority (or so it seemed, one couldn't forget the great floppy ears that suck up at odd angles) of his small friends face. Dobby the house elfs said face threatened to split in half as he grinned up at the greatest wizard he had ever met. "Dobby felt Master Harry's great sadnees. Dobby knows that Sirs be needing his Dobby."

"My Dobby?" Harry asked. "What do you mean Dobby, you are a free elf."

"Dobby bound to Master Harrys Sir. Dobby owes Master Harry a life debt Sir. Dobby will bes a good house elf Sirs."

Harry slid from the sofa to kneel next to the trembling elf. He wrapped his arms around Dobby and pulled him to his chest, resting his chin on childlike head. "Dobby, You are my FRIEND. You deserve to be free to live the life YOU want to lead. I want you to be happy!"

"But Master Potter Sirs, We house elves need to bounded to Wizards and Witches. We's be sharing magic. With no Masters to bounds with, Dobby be losing his magic, then hes can't protect his Master Harrys. Dobby loves his Sirs and don't be wanting the bad wizards and the snakey face one to hurt Master Harrys! Dobbys don't want to be bounded to bad wizards no mores. Dobby likes helping peoples and creatures he meets with Master Harrys." By the end of his speech, Dobby was sobbing uncontrolably, and the only thing keeping him from the cold stone floor was Harrys arms.

"Dobby, is there a way for us to bond without you giving up your freedom? We could be family instead of Master and elf?"

A gravelly "Ahem" brought the to friends attention to the door of the chamber. A stately goblin stood there, with Griphook behind him. The newcomer was slightly taller then the head goblin teller. He also possesed a much more muscular physique, although he looked to be older. (Honestly, goblins are so gnarled and wrinkly, how can you judge ones age?) He seemed to judging Harry's worth with steely gaze. He apperantly passed the unspoken test because the goblin knodded with a slight smile on his mouth. As it allowed his numerous razor sharp teeth show, the affect was slightly nerve racking.

Harry realized that he must be in the presence of Lord Ragnok, Head of Gringotts, and the del facto ruler of the goblin nation. He hurridly stood, and figuring better late then never, hastely bowed.

"You bow before a goblin?". The voice had the rough timbre of granite being ground into powder. The deep resonence of it echoed through Harry's chest. He knew this would be either a powerful ally.. or tremendous enemy.

"Goblin or Wizard, Your title still deserves respect. If I met the Muggle Queen, I would still repect her office." came a tentative response.

Ragnok stroked his chin thoughtfully. Coming from most wizards, those would be empty words indeed. Even the bow could have been calculated. But he had seen the exchange between the two friends. He had of course heard the rumors about this young man. He was a friend to all creatures, treated all of them and wizard kind alike. He judged them on their character, not their blood status, nor creature classification. Hearing the rumours and seeing the evidence were different though. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the "Savior of the Wizarding World" in dirty large clothes, bruised beaten and sobbing. Clutching a bedraggled house elf (who wore FAR to many socks to be sane) and asking him to be his family. Ragnok knew that Griphook was correct in his assesment of the young wizard. He would be a great ally, and friend of his nation. He knew that he would happily raise his battle axe once again and bathe in his enemies blood to keep this young man safe.

8*************************************************************************************************************8

The Cullen Clan were postioned around their London Hotel suite. They were all throwing out various ideas to try and find their newest brother, only have them vetoed. As time passed, the ideas became more ludicrious. Emmet's most recent plan of renting a billboard being one of them.

The bickering came to a complete halt though when Alice went stone still, staring off into the distance. As whatever vision held her continued to play out, both Edward and Jasper became more aggitated. Edward because he was seeing the same thing as Alice. Unfortunately, Jasper had to experience the amplified emotions from both, an increasing cesspool of rage, hopelessness, and horror. The remaining family members looked on, feeling helpless to do anything. As suddenly as it started, it ended. Edward roared and leapt to his feet to pace back and forth. His hands braced on either side of head. The despair in his eyes was terrifying to see.

Poor Alice still sat frozen in her place at the foot of the bed. Her arms wrapped around her body as she rocked, great racking noises coming from her chest as sobbed. Rosalie gasped as she saw blood red tears streaming down her sisters face. Jasper moved to sit behind his wife, and held her. He was unable to say anything as her grief tore through him.

Edward stopped. Finally he was in control enough to speak. He looked at the confused members of his family. "Alice didn't see his present or future. She saw his past. We still don't know where he IS or WILL be, but we know where he WAS."

"well isn't this good news?" Esme asked hesitantly.

Rosalie, though, knew what Edward was trying not to say, she knew from experience that monsters can wear a familiar face. "Who." she said. It wasn't a question, and Edward knew it.

That one word confirmed Carlisle's fears. He remebered that Alice mentioned seeing Harry bruised and wearing rags previously. He looked down at his wife. He used one slim hand to turn her face up to his and looked deeply into her eyes. "My love. He has been abused."

Esme's face crumpled as understanding washed over her. Taking a deep breathe, she crossed the room to take her daughters hands. Carlisle and Emmet moved to stand behind their wifes and place their hands on the shoulders. With the Alice and Jasper between the two couples, still sitting on the bed, they were a united front. Alice looked up at her brother. With blood tear streaks on her pixie face, and pleading in her eyes, Edward knew there was only one choice. Alice was to destraught to repeat the address he had seen written in green ink in his sisters vision.

"He grew up at 4 Privat Drive, Little Winging, Surrey"

8*******************************************************************************************************************************8

AN.. yay,word chappies are getting longer and longer! 1470 this time! almost double the count for chap 1!

So i need ideas for pairings!

since there will be Ginny/ ron/ molly/ dumbledore bahing.. obviously not good choices, although molly being an adultress skank may be intresting? with ron, percy and ginny being the love children? and i do plan on involving the wolves. I like the idea of Neville/ Leah and Luna/Paul. Hermione will be good, and i'm thinking Narcissa will be as well. (hey, you do crazy things to protect your child, even stay married to a physcho sadist loving fool)

Again, thank you so much for reading. and i hope ya'll are enjoying. If you see any errors, etc, please let me know so i can fix. ('specially if your British.. i am a Texan Ya'll :) i don't know much about brit food, culture and slang. soo any ideas etc would be great!)

Fianlly.. i will not hold my story hostage for reviews.. BUT i would very much like to get my first review.. so some one please hit that nifty handy dandy REVIEW button and help a girl out!


	4. Chapter 4

Well i wanted to start off by addressing a couple of questions/ comments.

Someone mentioned that they were a bit confused, they thought i meant that ALL the Cullens were seeing what Alice was seeing. No.. Alice experienced the vision, Edward saw it second hand through her, and Jasper was feeling their emotions. Carlisle had suspicions about Harry's childhood based on Alices description of him earlier.

Also, there will be M/M relationships, so if you turn your nose up at that kinda thing.. ya may wanna stop reading. personnaly i think LOVE is beautiful, in all its forms. :)

oddly enough "i run to you" by Lady Antebellum kinda sparked the brain fart that inspired this story.

And i sitll own Nada.

88888888******************************************************************888888888888

Harry walked down the hallway, holding Dobbies hand tightly in his own. The torches spaced in even intervals along the wall flickered in the drafts, and somewhere in the distance a mutted Roar sent goosebumps down his arms as he remembered the Norwegian Ridgeback from the previous year.

Ragnuk led them into a cavernous chamber. Various tapestries decorated its walls. Directly ahead of Harry was a massive desk with leather armchairs in front of it. Ragnuk sat himself behind the desk, and motioned for Harry and Dobby to take the facing chairs.

"Mr. Potter. If I may speak bluntly," the goblin began.

"Harry. I'm just Harry.", the nervous teen answered.

"Harry, then" Ragnuk began again. "We found that it was very odd that you had never replied to any of our missives, never once requested information on your vaults, nor have you yourself made any personnel reqests of your fortune. All corrispondance went though your gaurdian. This of course was standard when you were younger, as you were living in the muggle world. But since rejoining us 5 years ago, we have seen you a handful of times, and then only before start of term. "

Harry looked very confused. "Vaults, as in plural? More then one? Hold on gaurdian? How was Siri handling my funds when he was in Azkaban up intil 3 years ago, and on the run since then?"

Ragnuk had a resigned experesion on his face. ( "Or maybe it was gas? tricky to tell" Harry thought to himself)

"When we were preparing to carry out Mr. Blacks will, it did come to our attention that he was your guardian. This troubled us greatly, as we had been under the impression that Albus Dumbledore was your guardian. He had been acting in your stead both fiancially and in Wizengomet since your parents death."

The only sound in the huge room was the ragged breathing of the young man. Questions tumbled around in his head. " If Dumbledore is my guardian, then I don't have to go back to the Dursley's! But no, he's known he was my guardian this whole time if he's been taking out money, and voting for me. But why did he say there was no one else? What else hasn't he told me? Does he know who my sister is?"

Ragnuk could tell the young man was becoming extremely agitated as well as the house elf who sat beside him.

The small house elf began to squirm in his chair. He knew he needed to help, so he copied Harrys earlier move. He hopped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around the sitting Harry. No words were needed, just the comfort that those skinny arms could provide. A calming tune flittered around the edges of Dobby's memories, and he haltingly began to croon into the teens shoulder.

Whether from the hug, or the softly hummed melody, Harry began to relax.

Once his friend was calm, Dobby nervously scampered back to his seat. He fiddle with the lurid pink tassels that adorned one of the socks on his left foot before looking around at the other occupants of the room, Harry was looking at him, smiling in thanks.

Ragnuk was also looking at him, and his expression was one of warmth. Dobby slowly grinned as he realized no one was mad at him. He was a Good elf.

The Goblin cleared his throat before beginning again. "As I said, we noticed several descrepancies. Griphook ,actually, is the goblin to have brought most of this to me. He noticed that you rarely came to us yourselves, and all you funds that you removed were from your first vault only. According to our records your parents set up your trust fund to include a total of 8 vaults. One for your recreational use until you started school at Hogwarts, and Then one vault for each year.". At this time he peered over the parchment his was refrenceing. He nodded before going on. " The vaults for your school use also contain artifacts from your family, letters journals and other personnel effects from your parents, as well as numerious heirlooms. Then we have the numerous family vaults that are now yours as the heir of the family. We will need to visit the main Potter vault to retreive your parents original will so that we may carry out your parents final wishes. Also, that is were we believe the information regarding what happened to your sister resides. Once she is located, she will be able to take up the mantelship of Lady Ravenclaw ..."

At this time he was interrupted by a disbelieving guffaw. " Ravenclaw? what are you talking about?"

Ragnuk raised his eyebrows slightly. "Perhaps we should start at the beginning. " He then pulled out an ornate piece of ivory parchment. It had a large green oak tree on it with empty frames places on different limbs, traveling up the etching and branching out from the single empty frame on the trees trunk. Placing it in front of Harry, he also set out an intricantly carved ivory dagger. "Simply make a small cut across your right palm, and allow 7 drops of blood to fall on the lowest blank frame. It will then fill in the rest of your family tree. "

With a quiet sigh ("blood... what is it with blood? you'd think wizards were vampires or something?" thought Harry)(or thought the author on several occasions!) and did as he was instructed. He had to leap back quickly in surprise when seconds later the parchment leapt off the desk. It started glowing with a multicolored shimmer, and started growing. (AN Think of the Aurora Borealis / Northern lights) By the time the lights had dimmed, several minutes had passed and the parchment took up half of the goblins desk. The once empty portrait etchings now held various faces and names. At the bottom was Harrys portrait, with his name and birthdate below. There was a curling vine that lead up to a second vine connecting two frames... Lillabeth Genavive Prewitt and James Harrison Potter. His parents. He smiled and begin to scan other names and faces before he realized what he had read. Lillabeth Genavive Prewitt. wait Prewitt? He hurridly begin traceing vines from his mum. Yep, there it was. according to this his mother's father, and Mrs. Weasley's father were brothers. Ron was his cousin, all the Weasleys were his cousins. He had a family. No, no. Best not to get his hopes up. The parchment was obviously faulty.

"Ragnuk are you sure this is right? My mum is muggle born. Lilly Potter nee Evans, and her sister is Petunia Dursley nee Evans. This says she was a pureblood and only child. "

"The parchment is correct. Your mothers heritage is one of the many tangles we hope to unravel today" was the goblins reply

As he continued to stare at the parchment with hungry eyes, he gazed at the picture now beside his. Alice Lillith Cullen - Whitlock nee Potter. She looked so much like both of their parents. She had their mothers beautiful face and shared James' wild dark hair with him. As he continued to stare at her, other names and faces started appearing beside them and below them. All with the last name Cullen. Vines started climbing to join the two families.

88***********************************************************88

The Cullen family were incredibly grateful for the overcast dreary weather that kept the neighbors inside as they walked up the garden path of the home that was almost too easy to find. After much debate, (ahem, sounds better then the LOUD arguement that stopped short of violence.. we won't mention the porcelin sink that Rose crushed like a sand castle.) the family had decided to visit when the home was empty, look for anything to help them, and leave. They would return to pay their respects (or get revenge, your call) on the family who lived here later. After their brother was found and safe.

The dark windows reflected back the gardens shadows. After they quietly letting themselves in the front door, the family broke up to search. Carlisle and Esme were the first to discover anything. In a tiny cupboard tucked under the stairs, there was a small camp cot, and various flotsum and jetson that bespoke of a little boy living here at one point. A couple of broken green plastic army men, an interesting little rock with flex of quartz, some little stubs of crayons. A piece of paper was sticking out from under the cot. Esme retrieved it, and smoothed it open. It was a childish drawing of what appeared to be a boy and a large black dog (or small bear) riding a flying motorcycle. Printed carefully in the lower left corner of the picture in green crayon was that name Harry James Potter, Age 8. A strangled sob broke free from her mouth, and in a heartbeat her husbands arms were around her. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he promised her they would find him. After refolding the drawing, Esme tucked it into her pocket, already planning on framing it to put up in their home.

Rosalie snorted in deriscion. This had to be THE ugliest family she had ever seen. If her little brother looked anything like his sister, he was bound to be a stunner. Familial pride swelled in her heart as she sneered at the 2 blobs and the skeleton. The photo where the horse faced woman was standing between the 2 obese men was almost phalic looking. She continued looking at the pictures as they marched across the mantleplace with military precision, before resuming their march up the wall of the stairs. She followed the procession up the stairs and down the hallway.

Alice and Jasper stood at the end of the hallway looking at the door in fornt of them. Numerous locks and a petdoor were installed in it. The residual despair and pain was almost a solid wall of emotion. Being unable to open the door and walk through, they looked up as Eward came twords them, with Emmett in tow.

Emmett simply pushed both tree limb like arms against the piece of wood, and it flew inward. The family slowly entered the room and looked around. Most of the surfaces were full of broken items. A bent rifle, a bicycle with both tires, rims included, flattened and bent, a tv with a broken screen and various other broken and useless things. The scent coming from these items was the same as the rest of the house, so it was assumed the clutter belonged to the baby whale in the family pictures.

In the corner of the room was a metal bed with an old matress that sagged and was covered in mildew stains. The cuboard facing it was filled with what appeared were cleaning rags, but upon closer inspection, it was determined that these were their brothers clothes. A rickity wooden desk was pushed under the rooms single window . A meager ammount of watery moonlight fought its way through metal bars to fall on the desks surface.

Pulling open the drawers revealed nothing but a few bedraggled feathers with ink staining the tips and some scraps of paper with what apeared latin written on them. Finally Rosalie let out a triumphant shout. She had shimmied under the bed and came back out cluching a picture and a necktie. The tie was crimson and gold striped, and when she held it up to her face, she could smell the unique combination of soot, vanilla, green grass and owl. owl? huh. that was new. She passed the tie around to the rest of the family to scent as she looked at the odd photo.

In it, a handsome dark haired boy of about 13 was standing between 2 identical red haired boys. It appeared they were standing in front of a pub named The Leaky Cauldren and a street sign was standing one building down, in front of a record store, whose name was also visable. This would give them another place to look. Looking back to the teenagers in the picture, she noted that the 3 stood with their arms around each others shoulders grinning. And then. to her shock, one twin reached up and ruffled her brothers hair (honestly, who else could he be, his grin was the same one Alice wore before she sprang a surprise on anyone in the family) Since when did photos move? It LOOKED like regular photo paper, not a miniture digital frame.

Rosalie passed the odd picture to Edward. She expected him to be shocked about the technology, or happy to have a picture of their brother. She did NOT expect him to growl down at the photo in his hands.

The feral noise caught the rest of the families attention, as by now, all 7 were searching the room for any clues.

Carlisle stepped twords his son. "Edward, is everything ok?"

Jasper chuckled, and when everyone scowled at him, he replied " the lust coming off him is pretty hard to miss"

Almost everyone relaxed. Everyone but Alice who danced up to Edward and glanced at what he held. Realizing that more then likely the boy in the middle was her brother, she reached up to smack Edward. " I hope your drooling over one of the cute redheads, cause YOU are SO not getting any from my Bubby!"

"ONE of the redheads? Try both. " smirked Edward. " Aparently fate has rewarded my patience by giving me my soul mate in a matching pair" (AN - MWA HAHAHA - little does he know. more like fate wants to tempt his patience!) "Wait, Bubby?"

"I remember the two of us playing on a quilt spread out in the grass. There is a large black dog snoring beside us. A beautiful woman with laughing green eyes and long red hair gave us mugs of chocolate milk and mine spilled. Before i could even blink though, my brother poured half of his into my mug and handed it to me. I remember giggling and kissing his cheek and saying "Thanks Bubby"

Esme walked over to Alice and smiled. "that is a happy memory. I found this drawing downstairs. Does the name Harry sound right?"

"Harry. My Bubby's name is Harry"

Yep. It just felt right.

88********************************************************88

So yay. here is another offering for ya'll! thank you everyone who has taken the time to read, review, and/ or alert. Please let me know if theres any questions, etc. see ya'll tomorrow!

2600 words for this chapter. do ya'll like the longer chapters?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so i had every intention of writing this last night, but I watched Bones last night, the seaon finally. I of course had to have a glass of wine to celecrate baby hodgins, but the last 45 seconds of the show drove me to finishing the bottle off and dancing around like a loon. :)

So any ways, here we go. The Cullens meet 2 of Harry's best friends.

888*******************************************************************8888

The Cullen family stood outside the record store that was visable in the only photo they had of Harry. Rosalie beautiful face was a study in iritation. Someone must have bought the pub and and renovated it, because currently there was a used clothing store beside the dingy record store. She glanced down at the photo that was tightly clenched in her sister's hand. With a sigh, she nodded to the resale shop . "Maybe someone there knows what happened to The Leaky Cauldron?"

As soon as the name left her lips, a shimmer of power lift them all a bit blinded. The subtle flicker of electricity ran up and down their arms. When their vision cleared, they were shocked to find that the very pub they were looking for stood in front of them. The record store, with it's garish pink neon, and grafittied walls was on one side, while the crumbling mustard yellow storefront with its broken down baby buggy in its window stood guard on the other. The pub itself was made of stones, with large wooden beams bracing the windows. The sign was in black iron, a sillouette of an iron cauldren with and a old fashioned twig browm propped up against it, hung directly in front of them, hung to the side of the building above the door. On either side of a large arched oak door were empty barrels with odd yellow flowers growing out of them. The leaves and blooms seemed to sway in the breeze, even though the evening was as still as a grave.

The family shared a significant look, and walked twords the door, with Carlisle in the lead. They moved to a large table in the corner that would let them be able to view the rest of the pubs downstairs area. It was dimly lit, with candles and oil laterns set about. There was a haze of smoke floating around the exposed beams in the ceiling. What shocked them the most ,other then the appearance of many of the patrons, was the that with the many people in the enclosed space, none of the family had the urge to feed.

Most wore cloaks similiar to those worn by the Voltaire, but from various colars and fabrics. One elderly woman, who sitting at the bar puffed on an ornate pipe, was so old and gnarled she seemed to have been carved from the bar itself. Only the fact that her hand would tap the pipe every so often would belie that idea. After sitting quietly for severel moments, a slightly hunchbacked man shuffled twords them, a good natured grin showed his crooked teeth, and the lantern light reflected off his bald head. He wiped his hands with a hand towel that he tossed over his shoulder, before pulling out a small steno pad and a feather. "Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron. My name is Tom, and I am the owner of this establishment. From time to time some of your kind comes through here, but none with the same diet as you. I'm happy to know I won't have to ask you to order from the menu and not the clientel ." All this was said with his pleasant, helpful expression never faltering.

The family looked wide eyed at each other, before looking as one to Edward. Edward cleared his throught before speakin, "Thank You Tom. If we could have a minute to look at the menu, we'll be able to order momentarily".

The unfortunate looking pub owner simply nodded and smiled again before handing over a small card. "Ah. You lot are from America then? Then many of the animals listed may be unfamiliar, if you need any help, or when your ready to order, just signal me. " The friendly man began to shuffle off.

Emmett opened his mouth to ask a question, when their attention was drawn to the large fireplace across from them. The orange flames that had been merrily danceing about seconds ago, had turned a vibrant grass green and begin spitting out sparks. To their shock, people began walking out the fireplace. The first was a tall and somewhat awkward looking young man. It wasn't that he was unattaractive, more like he looked uncomfortable in his own skin. As he stood beside the fire place, dusting his moss green robes off, a young blonde woman skipped out of the fireplace. "Oh good. Last time I tried to floo, the flying humdingers decided that it would be better for me to make a new friend, and pushed me out of a strangers fireplace. They were confused when i tried to explain that they should keep a pomegranit and 3 yellow buttons on their mantlepeice to ward against humdinger pranks." Laughter crinkled the corners of her misty blue/grey eyes.

No one else was looking oddly at the couple. The Cullens, though, were flabergasted. Edward may have laughed that his sisters were shocked into silence.. something he had waited half a centry for, but he was to busy trying to stop his whirling thoughts to notice anyone elses.

When the blonde noticed the Cullen's table, she grabbed the hand of her traveling companion, and dragged him twords them. Stopping in front of Alice, she smiled angelically and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "It's truelly amazing how much you resemble him."

"Wh- who-oo?" Alice stuttered, afraid to hope.

"Why Harry of course. The nargles told me to meet you here. Did you decide not to look anymore?" The blond girl had her head cocked to the side, like an inquisitive puppy.

"you know Harry?" asked Esme.

"We both do" was her reply. "I have known him for 2 years, and Neville has roomed with Harry for 5 years now." The shy brunette smiled and nodded. "Harry was my first real friend. He's my best friend."

Carlisle smiled gently at the teen. "Would you like to join us?"

The two teens pulled up chairs and sat with the family. Introducations were passed around.

Luna then told the family she didn't know where Harry was right that moment, but that he would find Them if they stayed were they were for about an hour or so. The Cullens were looking from Alice to Luna, with thoughtfull expressions.

"Yes we are both seers, but different. While Alice see's possiabilities, i just know what is. "

"Well what are we supposed to do in the meantime? " Rosalie asked, she wanted to be out there looking for Harry.

"Well we can tell you everything we can about Harry, some things he may not want to talk about, and on others, he will seriously underestimate his role. "

"The first thing you need to know, is that magic is real."

88*******************************************************************88

AN so i know its not much, but this is my last weekend to be a 20 something year old, since i turn 30 on tuesday. :) i will post again before then, but will probably be somewhat short like this one till wednesday.

have a safe weekend peoples!

3 ya'll


	6. Chapter 6

okey dokey guys. here's your daily rations. :) enjoy!

AN this is obviously not a new chappie! this is yesterdays. But i did notice (well it was pointed out) that the last half is really bad with the errors. last night i was more worried about getting something out to ya to pay to much attention to editing. But i'm on it, and sorry. :)

8*****************************************************************************************************************8

Deep beneath the pristine marble bank, Harry stared at Ragnuk with confusion evident on his face. Ragnuk grimaced then said, " Harry, according to our records, your mother found out her heiritage the same day she discovered she was pregnant. Your father and her had come to the bank to set up your trust funds. We preformed the heritage test on her while they were here, well because, It was obvious that the child she carried was too powerful to be a half blood. " Harry still looked confused, although there was a ghost of a smile on his face. Ragnuk smiled and continued. "We were sittin in this same room, and your mother was sitting where you friend Mr. Dobby is now sitting. She was so polite and friendly, even though one could tell that she was uncomfortable. The chair brought for her was hard and made of wood. Then suddenly, it was a bright purple velvet arm chair with a matching ottoman. The tea and toast siiting beside her then changed to a chocolate shake and an ice cream sundae with pickles and hot fudge. Obviously, I am not a stranger to the craving of pregnant woman. I remember my wife sending me out into a blizzard once with a fishing pole, telling me not to come home without fresh salmon, But i had never seen a woman who's unborn child was strong enough to summon what he wanted from the womb. " He paused again, this time to shake his head and chuckle. "I was present when your parents discovered that your mother was also carrying your sister. When the medi-witch checked over your mother intially, you had been blocking her view of Alice with your body. Not even born yet, and you were protecting your family."

Harry's face grew warm at this. Dobby just giggled and nodded. He knew his Harry Sir was a great wizard. He loved when other creatures agreed with him.

"I had the same test done on her, that we just did. I explained to her, just as i am explaining to you, that she was NOT a muggle born, nor a half blood. Her father was a Prewitt, the eldest Prewitt son to be exact. Your grandfathers younger brother is grandfather to your friends the Weasleys, I believe. On her mothers side, she was a direct decendant of Ravenclaw and Pendragon. The Ravenclaw title, as I have already explained, may only be claimed by a female decendant, while the Pendragon title is passed in the more traditional paternal route. As you may or may not be aware, The Pendragon Family tree springs from the soul union of Arthur and Merlin. As such, this makes you the most powerful young man in the Wizarding world. I strongly urge you to take up the title immediately, which will emmancipate you in the wizarding world, and allow you to open an investigation of your vaults, without a guardian present. " Ragnuk put alot of emphases on the last three words. It took Harry a few seconds before he understood what the goblin was trying to say with out words.

"Thank You Ragnuk. I believe that by claiming my families titles, it will help me feel closer to my heritage. Thank You, yes, What do i need to do?" Harry exclaimed, seemingly with out breathe.

Ragnuk let out a deep breath. "Follow me" he said in a formal voice.

Ragnuk lead him deeper into the catacombs untill the reached a round room. At one end, was a large ornate stone door. In the middle of the room, was a large block of granite with glittering gold veins running through it. There seemed to be a cross made of gold and encrusted with jewels balanced on top of the massive boulder. At Ragnuks gesture of welcome, Harry approached the rock. Magic seemed to pulse through the room, origanating from the stone. Time slowed as Harry aproached it, the pulse of magic was in tune with his very heartbeat. He climbed the rock and knelt in front of the cross, only to realize that it was not a cross, but the hilt of a sword. Harry laid one tentative hand on the cool metal, only to feel it begin to heat up. He grabbed it in both his hands and pulled. The sword slid easily from its home to raise above its new master. As magic and power swirled through the room, Harry was reminded of the first time he held his trusty phoenix feather wand. Turning back to his companions, Harry was shocked to see them bowing and crying. Even Ragnuk had tears dripping down his gnarly face. "You have no idea how much you resemble your ancestor. He too, was just and fair. He treated everyone and everything alike, and was loved by all. You will bring about a golden era Harry, just as He did. Now if you will go through to the connecting room, I believe your parents left severel trunks of personnel things in the Pendragon vault ahead. "

Harry looked down at the sword he still held. "Is.. is it mine?" he asked.

"Yes Harry. And no one will be able to remove it from you or your person. If someone tries to take it, it will only dissapear and reappear on your person." Ragnuk replied. He then made a shooeing gesture. "Harry, i believe that the trunks awaiting you will have invaluable clues to helping you find your twin. I believe that the safest path for all involved, is to bring those you know and trust here under your and Gringotts protection before we begain going over your finacial records."

At this, Harry had a feeling of dread. Ragnuk knew something was wrong. That was the whole reason he was here. And Ragnuk thought Harry would need his family and friends with him when he was told the details? This must be bad.. very bad.

"  
>Ok, Come on guys." Harry motioned the 2 others to follow him into the vault.<p>

Standing in front of the massive arched stone doors, Harry staw a carved starburst pattern at about the spot were the knob and lock should be. He placed the tip of Exalibur into the indention at the center of the pattern. The doors began to silently swing inward.

There were of course, the standard piles of coins and jewlery. Gems and weapons. One, was a massive bladed battle axe. Upon close inspection, it seemed it was one massive diamond carved into dual- sided axe blade then dipped in gold. The exposed edges of the blade were razor wire fine. The staff of the deadly weapon seemed to made of bones. The very end of the base was a small reptilian skull with the spine still attached and covered in goblin steel. The long vertebrea made up the remainder of the Axes staff. A kindred feeling led Harry to believe the reptile was a small basilisk. All in All, this was a weapon made to inspire fear in its foes. It was made to make your enemies shit their pants before killing themselves just to escape its justice. Harry knew of only one warrior who could yield this weapon. "Ragnuk, could you come here a second please?"

"Ragnuk, You are a feirce warrior, a fair leader, and a good friend. I would be honored if you would accept this battle axe as a gift. I would like to thank the Goblin nation for all their help, and you personnelly for your friendship. Since it looks like it is partially made of goblin steel, it must have been made in your nations forges." Harry handed the battle axe to the gobsmacked goblin ( AN try to say that 10 times fast)

"Harry, this axe was made by my great grandfather for Merlin himself. Thank You. Thank you for this."

Harry was a bit embaressed. "Don't mention it" he replied with a red face.

He continued making his way to the center of the chamber. There he found several trunks. One, an emerald green trunk with gold fastenings caught his attention first. Walking over to it, he pulled the lid up and looked inside. There was a framed wizarding photo on top. Harry picked it up, and looked closely. His mother was sitting in the middle of a large sofa, with 2 other women, one on either side of her. The one to the left looked errily familiar, with her long, fine blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes. Her hands were rubbing circles on her extended belly, she was obviously VERY pregnant. The woman on his mothers right also looked familiar. She had short dark hair and a mischevious smile. On the rug in front of the women, three small dark haired babies played with an equally dark haired dog. Two of them, a green eyed boy, and a green eyed girl hugged and giggled before coming to a shaky standing postion. They both turned to the remaining boy and urged him to stand too. His pudgy little legs couldn't hold him as well though, and he fell back onto his diaper covered butt with a look of shock. Rather then cry though, he simply started scooting twords a potted plant that was beside that sofa and begin gurgling at it. The vines of the ivy-esque plant began to creep up the wall behind the sofa, causing the little boy to giggle. And then the picture started over. With a jolt Harry realized that the dreamy eyed preganant blonde must be Luna Lovegoods mother Celeste. And that must be his little Lulu just before she was born .. and that must be Neville. There was a small burst of pride at that. Neville has always been a good friend, always there when Harry needed him. "Huh," Harry couldn't help but think, " Neville has never doubted me, never insulted me... he's been a MUCH better friend to me then Ron has. Ron is only my friend when it's conveniant. Look at this picture. If it were Ron instead of Neville here, he would be throwing a tantrum that we were doing something he couldn't do, instead of finding something else to play with. Although to be honest, Neville would probally prefer plants to almost anything else."

"That is Celeste Lovegood and Alice Longbottom. Both women were very close to your mother, since their first year of school. They were both your godmothers. And young Master Longbottom was usually with ya'll. People often thought that you three were triplets." Ragnuk spoke softly from beside Harry. " I know that many of your questions, and some of what needs to be straigntened out involves both of your young friends. Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Lovegood. It may make this easier for you, if you were to have them brought here as well?"

"That may be a good idea. Dobby, do you think that you can pop to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and ask them if they are free today? I think I will need their help. If they can, can you pop them here?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry Potters Sirs. Dobby be going to gets yous friends."

With a loud POP he was gone. Harry looked at Ragnuk. "What can we do to find my sister Ragnuk?"

" Well first," Ragnuk began, only to be interupted by a second loud POP.

"Harry Sirs, Dobby be finding both friends sir. they both be at leaky cauldren. But missy lovelies said that she had some people with hers that Harry Sirs be needing to meet. "

"What Dobby? Who, did you meet them?" Harry replied.

"Dobby did sirs. one of them be looking just like Harry! The others be her families Sirs. Very pretty family sirs."

Harry looked at Ragnuk. "What do you think?"

"Maybe we should take these trunks back to my office and have them brought there, instead of directly into the Pendragon vault."

"OK, that sounds like a plan"

"Dobby cans pops Sirs trunks back to Sirs office, then pop to yous friends if Harry be wanting mes to" Dobby offered.

"That would be great Dobby. Could you give us about 15 minutes to get there, before you bring in the guests?" Harry asked

"Of Course" said Dobby, before he and the trunks disapeared with a POP.

Ragnuk and Harry walked back to the office, with their weapons still in their hands.

*88*************************************************************************888888888

Luna and Neville had just finished filling the Cullen family in on all the events that had involved Harry since his coming to Hogwarts, filling in what they knew of his time before school.

After explaing that "Yes, Magic is real, just look around this pub!", They had explained that there were numerous magical creatures that inhabited their world, not just witches and wizards, and Harry was a friend to most of them.

Luna had asked them what animals they preferred to feed from. The Cullens were surprised. "Oh, you eyes are as golden as your hearts. That means that you survive without killing humans" Luna explained in her one-of-kind brand of logic. She then proceeded to wave down Tom the barman and order for the table. 2 butterbeers and 7 goblets appeared moments later in front of each member of the party. "Since you all seem to prefer larger, smarter animals, I ordered you hippogriff blood. It is an equine like animal with the front half of an eagle. You should see Harry ride one. It's magnificant" Luna explained, and then began to drink out of her bottle, humming merrily to herself and swinging her legs. Edward noticed that she had kicked her shoes off under the table and was currently wearing mismatched socks.

The family thought that the would have to force themselves to drink something mudlike, and were in for quiet a shock with the first sip. It slid down as easily as warm honey. Luna gave them a small smirk. "You really should trust my judgement more. But I understand that you don't know me as well as you will"

Neville was passing around a picture of him and Harry standing next to the lake tossing crusts of bread into the water. One large squid tentacle could be seen at the photos edge, floating on the waters surface, moving quickly to snatch up the food. The school could be seen in the background, backlit by the afternoon sun. Having Colin always wanting to photograph Harry could get old sometimes, but Harry said that Ron's fascination with the Canons was just as annoying, so he mostly tried to grin and bare with Colin. It did work out in the end though, Colin was a brilliant photographer.

When the photo made it's way to Alice, Neville smiled and told her that she could keep it, as he had a copy of the picture at home. Alice gave him a grateful smile.

There was a Pop, and suddenly a small humanoid with batlike ears, enormous eyes and greyish brown wrinkly skin stood beside their table.

"Dobby!" exclaimed both Luna and Neville.

"Hello friends of Harry! Dobby be sent to fetch his Harrys friends and bring them to him. It bes very important." The entire time he spoke, he couldn't stop staring at Alice.

"Dobby, Can you ask Harry if we bring our new friends too? It's very important that they meet Harry as soon as possiable." asked Neville, with Alice nodding so enthusiasticaly she looked like a booble head doll.

"Dobby goes and see" and with that, he was gone with another pop.

Luna and Neville looked at the Cullens. " That was a House elf. They are a species of magical creature that lives to care for others. They are happiest when they have a fmaily to care for."

"Is that the same one you mentioned a couple times earlier?" asked Esme.

"yes", replied Luna, " He is a very good friend to Harry, they love each other like family, so be nice to him."

A Pop announced the elfs return. "Harry be waiting for all of yous in the the office of the Head Goblin. Dobby can pops all of yous there." he said with a large smile. His gaze fell upon Alice again. He crept over to stand in front of her. "I knows who you are." he said with a watery gleam in his eyes. " You's be my Harrys sister." With that, he flung his tiny body around her legs, and began sobbing onto her expensive jeans.

"Dobby," Alice asked in a soft voice, as she rubbed one hand on his little back, " Thank You for saving my brothers life more then once. You are a good elf, and a good friend."

Dobby drew himself back, so that he could aim a watery smile up at the girl.

"Its time to bes back with your family now Miss Alice. If everybody be holding hands, Dobby can pops alls of us."

The Cullens all joined hands, conecting them to Neville, Luna and Dobby. With a loud Pop, the walls of the pub dissapeared and then they stood in a hallway that seemed to be made entirely of stone. Stone floors, stone walls, and stone ceiling. In front of them was a large wooden door. Dobby knocked on it and it swung open. As the large group filed in the doorway, the noticed that there was a dark haired young man standing beside an ancient looking creature with razor sharp teeth. Luna and Neville ran to the young man with echoeing cries of "Harry" . The three stood standing in a hug for severel moments, before they seperated. Luna and Neville moved back, as the third teenager started 'twords the Cullens. He stopped a few feet from Alice, and looked at her sheepishly. He stood not much taller then her, with the same messy hair. As they looked at each other, he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck before speaking. "Hi. I'm Harry James Potter, and you are my twin sister Alice Lillith Potter, well now Whitlock - Cullen. So I've gotta brother in law too?"

A split second later Harry was rocked back a few steps as lovely missile named Alice launched herself at him. As their arms wrapped around each other, a shimmering golden light surrounded brightness increased untill no one was able to look directly at the twins. Just as the glow began to dim, there was an echoeing Roar, and a warm gust of wind seemed to fill the chamber. The wind increased, as did the roar, until a golden shape began to form. The shape continued to solidify, until everyone was shocked to see a large golden dragon with emerald eyes. With one final roar, it blew a great gust of magic tinted breath over the reunited siblings, before disapearing.

As there wind died down, and the chamber returned to normal, the visitors were shocked by Harry's apearence. Were moments ago, he had been only a few inches taller then Alice, and quiet small for his age, He now towered over his sister. He stood at 6ft2 and was much more filled out. In fact the only person in the room bigger then him was Emmett. (AN where Emmett was built like a Pro Wrestler, Harry was built more like a baseball player)

"I had heard of this, but never seen it. " Ragnuk exclaimed in surprise. " Harry and Alice are the last members of the Pendragon Family. I believe that claiming his family name, and the sword of course, together with finding his twin invoked their families guardian, a golden dragon. Dragons Breathe is a very ancient and powerful spell. It will remove and reverse all magical damage done to that persons body and magical core. Earlier, when you had passed out, a healer goblin gave you a physical. There were several blocks on your memories and magic, I believe that these will all be gone now. Your body was able to grow to its predetermined size then, as well as various old injuries that had not healed correctly. "

"But that was all caused by the Dursely's", Harry interjected. "They didn't use magic to starve me or beat me?"

"No, but if your magic had not been bound, you would have been able to heal yourself earlier. "

"Who, Ragnuk, Who would do this?"

"The same person responsiable for everything else" was Ragnuks reply.

"Volemort?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Nope. This person is responsiable for that mess too." the goblin hedged.

A jolt of understanding hit Harry. "That meddlesome old fool. HE did this.. didn't he. For what? Money? This is rediculise!"

"Who is Harry talking about?" Esme whispered to Edward.

"I dont know. He wont think of his name. Judging by appearances, we are looking for a color blind rodeo clown that escaped from the circus " Edward said after a quick glance at Harry's mind.

"Oh, that is the headmaster of our school. long white hair and beard, glo in the dark robes?", Luna chimed in.

"Yes, thats what he looked like" Edward answered.

"I can't wait to see how Harry makes Him pay." Luna half sang, half spoke.

Dobby stood silently at the back of the group. "Oh yes" he thought to himself. "That miserable excuse for a wizard was going down." Unknown to the rest of the group, Harry was not the only person affected by the dragons breathe. Centuries of house elve abuse were being wiped from Dobbys little body and mind, as Harrys magic and power grew and expanded, so did the elves. "No one messes with Dobbys family" He thought to himself. " Maybe Harrys twinsy friends will have some ideas to get back at the old fraud."

Catching that last thought, Edward grinned along with him untill he saw a mental picture of his mates in the little elves mind. oh, well that was one errand Edward would be more then happy to accompany the little house elf on.

88*********************************8888888888

So hope those little changes make this easier to read and understand. Still trying to think f who to pair up with harry. Jacob is really the only person i dont have paired up in my notes. But there are soo many jacob/harry stories i am not sure how i can give that a new twist.

SOoo... likey or no likey? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sooo, i am sitting at my besties job waiting for her to get off. Sooo hers what i got .

8*************************************888888888888888

It was a great day for Fred and George Weasley. They were about to realize their life long dream of being the owners of their own shop. No one to yell at them about how many owls the received, nor about how the weren't "applying" themselves. Like it was their fault that their family was so broke.

They had signed the dotted lines and shook hands with the barrister. The currently empty store front was all theirs. It wasn't much, but it had a massive basement that would work well as a lab as they continued coming up with creative new items for the seriously prank minded individuals. Above the store itself, was the second floor with had been converted to a spacious 2 bedroom apartment.

Many people, their mother especially, thought that Fred and George would tank as buisness owners. They knew they wouldn't. They knew that Harry had put his trust in them. He wanted them to open a joke shop, and help the magical community remember the lighter side of life. The had never, and would never, let their friend down. Late at night, they heard whispers between their mother and only sister. Not enough to understand what was going on, but enough that they knew there was a plot afoot. They had planned on letting their brother Ron know, but last night when they tried to over hear the plans, they were shocked to find Ron was in on the planning. With some of their famous quick planning, the twins told their mother that they would bring Hedwig with them to the Alley so that they could send her any questions they had while looking over the properties. They played up to their mothers overinflated sense of self, of course she would think that she knew better then them what they would need in a storefront.

Once the barrister had left. (AN- Barrister is brit speak for solicter or lawyer right?) Fred put his arm around his brothers waist and pressed a kiss to his forhead. Most people didn't realize the closeness of their bond, they often felt as if they were one soul split amongst 2 bodies. They knew that they were but waiting for the final member of their new family to be, and when he found them, the three men would be deliriously happy. Hadn't Luna promised them that it would be soon?

With a sigh, Fred moved over to the window of the shop, where a stunning snowy white owl was preening her wings. He pulled the letter that he and George had written previously. He tied it to Hedwigs leg carefully with a golden amber cord, his and Georges favorite color, so that Harry would know that the letter was from the twins before removing it from Hedwig. Sadly, extra security precautions were needed even with owl post these days.

The identical flame haired pranksters had stayed up late the previous night talking. They both felt that not only was Harry the Wizarding Worlds last hope (well the entire worlds last hope for that matter), but the small green eyed boy was also one of their greatest allies and friends. They knew first hand of the treatment he fell victim to every summer. They had begged, yelled and fought with everyone they could think of to try get their friend into a safer place. Their current, and final, plan was about to be set into motion. If the brothers Weasley and Weasley didn't recieve word from their friend, they had decided to use their ace in the sleeve. They would contact the worlds most feared potion Master and teacher himseslf. They seriously hoped it wouldn't come to that, but there was nothing that they wouldn't do for the one wizard who never looked down on them.

With a sigh, George leaned over to the window to push it open, as Fred stroked the side of his crooked index finger gently across the downy feathers between the regal birds beuatiful tawney eyes. "Hedwig, find Harry as quick as you can girl. Make sure he responds as soon as possiable. We will make sure no one hurts him anymore girl. We promise." With that, Fred thrust his arm twords the window, and Hedwig leapt up, her brilliant wings outstreatched and soared at the window with a soothing Hoot trailing in her wake. The 2 young men stood arm and arm, watching the bird fly away. But instead of heading 'twords Surrey, and by extention, Private Lane, She flew twords the opposite end of Diagon Alley... and the tall white marble bank that stood guard over that end of the alley.

88*************************************************************************8888888888

In the tallest tower of Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, stroking his long silver beard thoughfully. In his other hand was a large rainbow swirled lolliipop. He chuckled as he remebered the childs indignant shrieks as he snatched it out of her hand.

Everything was going according to the plans he had laid out 50 years ago. He was a Wizard who's name demanded respect from polite wizarding society. He was able to sit high in his office, with a steady supply of sweets, and an endless ammount of fresh young witches and wizards to mold. Of course any monetary gifts he recieved from the students, families and alumni were ALL given of their free will. Smirk. Of course, his puppet Fudge was beginning to pull at his strings, rather then coninue to dance to Dumbledores tune. Well, he could take care of that shortly.

He pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk, removed a diamente flask and inserted the silery blue memory string he had just extracted into it. He returned the bottle to it's hiding place and locked the drawer.

He stood and swept his fushia robes out of his way, and glided out the doorway of his office.

As the door shut behind him, the brilliantly colored Phoenix known as Fawkes ruffled his feathers. He saw what the old fool had missed. He watched the small female elf tip toe the rest of the way across the stone floor. When she reached the desk, all the could be seen was the poof on the top of her smart hat. The creaking of the drawer opening and closing echoed loudly across the empty room. Making his descion, Fawkes leapt from his perch and glided to a halt atop the desk. As she tried to hide the bottle and her stained jacket, she looked at the bird with first fear in her eyes, then a flash of spirit. "Winky be's helping The Great Harry Potters. No birds can stop hers."

Fawkes leapt from the desk, clutched the startled elf in his talons, and disapeared in a burst of flame.

When the burst back into being, they were in a large cavern like meeting room. Stone, iron accents, dark wooden beams.

There was utter silence as those assembled looked at the phoenix and the house elf sitting and the middle of the room.

"Winky!" cried Harry, as he darted twords the bedraggled creature. As he reached her, a melodic hoot was heard. A large white owl flew in the door as a pair of goblins entered carrying stacks of paperwork.

"Well, Harry, Is there anyone else we should be expecting?" Ragnuk asked the young man, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Well, since you asked, " Harry replied...

88***********************************888888888888888888

SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. GETTING OVER STOMACHE BUG.


End file.
